The Beginning of the End
by Lenny.Young
Summary: It all started with the fire, and ended in ashes. For this one young girl, her life was flipped upside down, and like the Phoenix she was raised out of the ashes and was born a new. SebastianXOC CielXElizabeth Rated T for now. This is my first story so reviews are welcomed flames included!
1. Prologue

Authors note: This is my first story, if you have comments or flames they are welcome! Updates will be at least 2-3 times a month enjoy!

* * *

It all started out with a lie. A simple lie that start to escalate to a point where the only direction one could go was down. And yet, that didn't stop me from returning to the place that started out as the horrible nightmare that is my life. Well if you want to excuse my dramatics and want to go to the story head on to chapter one. Anyways as I was saying, I mean I'm not going to say that I don't regret some of my actions, but it is a dogs eat dog world out there, and to survive one must adapt. So enjoy my confessions of this memoir because its only going to go down hill from here.


	2. Chapter One

In retrospect my actions were probably not ideal but then it was the best I could think of. Especially since the death of my parents and the inability to find my older brothers body from the Mannor, I guess you could say that I had risen from the ashes, and I was cynical. I spent the most of the two years before Ciel showed back up, rebuilding the Phantomhive manor, looking for new staff (will be explained later) and spending an immense amount of time plotting scheming and purposefully evading any and all noble families. But the one thing that freaked me the fuck out was that I can randomly sprout wings out of my back. Well granted I can control my emotions I have tried to keep the wings and whatever comes with them to a minimum. Oh and doing missions for the queen since I was now the head of the household I had certain obligations to that myself and my ancestors helped rid of the scum that resides in the underworld.

Although the missions can be tedious I have found that by filling out the requests of Victoria I have done something useful. Most nobles and generally most men from this time did not believe that as I, a woman can be honorable and lady like while still running a company and being the queens watch dog, and you know what I said to that lot, I said or more likely showed that I can handle myself. Let me tell you it was amusing to see their reactions of a 4"11 young woman take down their asses. Anyways the best I could do when I was complete the tasks the were required for me to finish and look into the people who murdered my family. Not a day went by from me searching for Ciel.

If only I were to know how being separated from each other caused a riff in our relationship. I still remember the day when I found him in my office with a tall man serving him tea. I could feel the darkness radiating from both men. Imagine my surprise when your missing brother just randomly pops up with an eyepatch and me being without a verbal filter said "the fuck happened to you." Now I can say his face reaction was hilarious as was Sebastian's almost always stoic face turned to shock. Well I digress.

"Your still alive" stated Ciel.

"Of course idiot who else would be running the company after what happened." I said annoyed.

"Master who is this woman?"Asked Sebastian.

"Ciel who is he?" I asked at he same time.

"Sebastian this is my younger sister Lucinda Evelina Phantomhive, Luce this is Sebastian Michaelis our butler." Ciel stated with an uninterested tone.

"Well that's super, where have you been in the last 2 years? Do you understand how long I have looked for you? How worried I was because I couldn't find your body, nothing but the ashes that was the result of the fire? It's been hell and you sit here drinking tea like nothing happened!" I shouted at Ciel.

The one thing I remember the most about that day was the furious look on is face after I said that. He was always sweet to me, and would always watch out for me and I him, but after his return its like something died in him and it wasn't coming back.

"I have been other wise preoccupied with other obligations I'm sure you can understand that Lucinda. While I admit not contacting you was wrong of me I'm back now and ready to take my place as the head of the household and the owner of The Funtom Companies." Ciel replied with a bored tone and yet he had a furious face expression. I must admit I had to do figure out how to do that.

"You may be back now, but I have run things smoothly and have made more profit since you have been absent. I can take care of the company, the house, while doing the Queens bidding so thanks but no thanks I am going to stay doing the responsibilities that were place on me. You can help with the work load but I'm not going to back down after working my arse off you can get that idea out of your head." I replied with a tone that made him realize I was to going to back down. And of course him not being up to not sarcastically remark back to me "Of course as you wish My Lady."

Sebastian decided to put his two cents in and asked us "Now that is settled would you like to join Master for a cup of Earl Grey tea?"

"I am sorry but I must decline, for I have things that need to be done." I replied annoyed.

As I was leaving the study I turned towards Ciel and told him "You might think that everything is settled here, but I'm staying as the Head of the Phantomhives, and you can aid me if you so wish, but know this I will not be treated as a porcelain doll. You may be older, but I have done this for the time you have been gone, missing, whatever. This is my study, you can bring a desk for you in here or we can change a guest room into a study for you. Your room is the same as it was. I'll introduce the new staff after my duties are finished. Good day Ciel, Sebastian."


	3. Chapter Two

As soon as I left the study, I went to the find Tanaka, Bard, Meirin, and Finny. Walking around the Mannor I hear a loud noise, sighing to myself I walk towards the kitchen. walking through the doors the first image I am greeted with is Bard with ashes surrounding him and a kitchen covered in what I was guessing as the nights dinner. Pinching my nose "What happened in here?" I asked.

"I was just cooking with some dynamite and suddenly there was am explosion and this is the result." replied a nervous Bard."

"Why in the world do you need weaponry to cook with, we have been over this, the stove, and oven are for cooking. Guns, flamethrowers, dynamite, and any other kind of weapons you can think of do not belong in the kitchen!" I shouted irritated.

"Err sorry boss?" he said.

I sighed and said "When you see the other servants tell them to meet me in the Foyer I have some people i have to introduce you all to."

"Sure I'll go tell them now. When is Leo coming back from town?" he asked nervously.

"As soon as his chores are finished, he will be coming back, clean this up before he gets here." I responded as I left the room.

Leo, great I have to explain all this to him so not looking forward to do that. Leo is my Butler I hired after the house burned down, and Ciel went missing. He is some what protective and possessive over me ever since he saw my wings. He never did explain how he does all of the unnatural things he can do. I wonder if he is something supernatural... Walking towards the gardens to look for Finny, I turned the corner and walked into a wall. But a wall is not warm hmm... I look up and I see Sebastian looking down at me.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes I am fine Sebastian. I am just looking for the servants so I can introduce Ciel and you to them." I said.

"Excellent I will let the young master know immediately, may I ask their names?" he asked.

"Of course we have the previous butler Tanaka, the chef Bard, the maid Meirin, the gardener Finny, and my personal butler Leo." I replied.

"Oh you have your own butler? May I ask where he is?" he said suspiciously.

"He currently is in town picking some things up for the stores, he will be back soon. And yes he is my butler. Now if you will excuse me I must go look for the other servants." I said.


End file.
